RWBY: Deep Descent Into Darkness
by Black-Rose Fan
Summary: Ruby Rose the future leader of the Rose clan, she is either destined for greatness or descent into darkness. This is in the Naruto universe more info inside. There are some OC's in here. Rated M for character death and others when I think of some. Art cover by SkrieTehFox from Deviantart
1. An Alliance and Training

**AN: This going to be a side project that I was thinking of doing and this is going to be RWBY in the Naruto universe except that no characters from Naruto are going to be in here. The only thing that's going to be in here, are the Jutsu and the Rose family will be the Uchiha clan and the Senju clan is going to be, why not the Schnee family. Why is everyone a ninja from Naruto? Because people say Blake is a ninja and why not make everyone a ninja. But why ninja's from Naruto? when I could go with normal ninja's. That's because I like Naruto and why not mix with RWBY. The idea I got for this was when I was reading Hollow14's fanfic called "It takes two to know two" my doesn't have the futanari in it but the ninja's is where I got the idea for this, also I really love that fanfic.**

* * *

><p>It was a nice day in the small town of Vale it was clear barely any clouds and a nice cool breeze is blowing by every once in a while and a girl with red streaks in her hair and a red scarf around her neck. She was lying down on a small hill near the town and she was enjoying the nice day before she has to go help her family and try to win the war.<p>

She then got up and dusted herself off before she then looked up at the sky and started thinking of why they are in a war. She then heard her one of her sister calling for her; she turned around to see her sister appear right in front of her. "Ruby, come on we got a job to do." she said. "Okay, Scarlet let's go." Ruby said to her sister and they jumped towards their home to get the info on what they need to do. They arrive at their home to see their older half-sister standing in front of their house. "Hey, Yang how are you doing?" Ruby asked.

Yang turned around to see her sisters and she smiles once she does. "I'm doing good Ruby I haven't seen you since you and Crimson took that mission on taking down those rogue Rose clan members." Yang said.

"Yeah, that took longer than I thought would, we found them in a house in a small town they killed entire family." Ruby said as she was rubbing the back of her neck.

"Whoa really!? good thing you got them." Yang said

"Yeah I guess so; well scarlet and I, are ready for our next mission." Ruby said ready to get back to work.

"Well, Summer is inside the house you can check with her." Yang said as she pointed at the house behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Rose Clan Manor<strong>

Ruby and Scarlet walking towards the main resting area once they reach the door Scarlet knocks on the door and after a while they hear their mother telling them to come in, once they hear it Ruby opens the door. "Mother we're ready for our next assignment." Ruby said as she knelt on her knees. Summer turns around and looks at her daughter kneeling on the ground. "Ruby my dear daughter you don't have to do that, you're going to be the leader of the clan in two years." Summer said as she got up went toward Ruby and Summer put's a hand on her daughter shoulder, Ruby looked up at her mother and got up to hug her, Summer held her daughter for a while before she gently pushed her away. "Ruby there is no new assignment right now but if you want something to do, go and train with your sister. Summer said gently.

"Scarlet, go with your sister and become stronger I know you'll be great as Ruby here one day, if you keep trying. Summer said to her other daughter in the room. Scarlet smiled and went to go hug her mother too. "Now go I got some important business to atend to." Summer said.

* * *

><p><strong>The Training Grounds of the Rose Clan Manor<strong>

Ruby standing on the opposite side of the training grounds she looks at her sister who has her eyes close while doing a hand sign. "Looks like little sis is going all out on this, I wonder how much power I'm going have to use?" Ruby said as she closed her eyes and after a while they opened their eyes and a screech like noise is heard and the color of the eyes changed from their usual silver to red with three black tomoe in them. Scarlet does the first attack by doing hand seals for a basic Fire Style Jutsu for the Rose clan, she finishes the hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." Scarlet says as she inhales and breathes out a fireball which flies towards Ruby and Ruby gets ready and then at the last second she uses her secret technique that she was training in secret, it took near a year for her to master this. Ruby teleports high in the sky and she throw her kunai at Scarlet only for it to be blocked with her special wakizashi she got from her late father. Ruby sees her sister's sword and she gets ready for anything her sister might have in store and Ruby starts falling down, then she lands behind a bush and right as she lands, Ruby then comes out speeding out at her sister with a kunai. Scarlet stops the kunai with sword after a while she uses her second chakra nature and lightning starts flowing through the sword and kunai starts getting cut through. Once the kunai was cut through Scarlet kick Ruby with all her strength and when she does she disappears in a cloud of smoke and once the smoke clears, her eyes widen in surprise as she sees a bunch of clones standing around her they start doing hand signs and they all said in unison. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." Scarlet quickly jumps in the air to avoid them and Scarlet quickly looks up to see Ruby fly at Scarlet and Ruby punches Scarlet in the face as hard as she can and Scarlet is sent flying in the ground making a small crater. She gets as quick as she can turns around to Ruby to see that she is just about to punch her again but Scarlet grabs her hand and elbows her in the head and slamming her in the ground and throwing her at a tree but Ruby quickly recovers. "Man, Scarlet is getting stronger but I guess it's time to end this." Ruby then teleports next to Scarlet and punched her in the stomach, then she kicked in the head, and then she grabs and throws her at the ground, she tries to get up but a kunai was held to her throat. "Looks like I win again Scarlet." Ruby said as deactivated her Sharingan and Scarlet then starts grinning. "Not today sister, not today." Scarlet said as she disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Ruby shocked that she was able to pull that off. Scarlet appears behind her and she quickly uses a Lightning Style Jutsu to stun Ruby, it hits her and she falls to the ground. "I win today sister." Scarlet said happy to finally beat her sister and Scarlet looks at her and in a few seconds it changes into a log and Ruby standing right behind Scarlet again pulls out a kunai and kicks her in the leg and slams her in the ground and again she holds it near her throat before she can even react. "No, I still win Scarlet but I admit that was a good plan." Ruby said as she pulled the kunai away and she extended her hand out to help her up and Scarlet accepts it.

"I thought I almost got you." Scarlet said kind of sad because she thought she could win.

"Scarlet you're getting strong you're starting to catch up with Crimson soon you'll be stronger than me one day just keep at it." Ruby said in a calming voice.

"You really think I'm getting stronger?" Scarlet said happily.

"Yes, really now come on let's go back and rest." Ruby said happy to help her sisters out when she can.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Rose Clan Manor<strong>

Ruby and Scarlet walking towards the manor and they arrive at the entrance and they walk in towards their shared room which they insisted of. Ruby lays down on her bed while Scarlet is already asleep when she fell on her bed Ruby looks at her sister to she is already sleeping and she decides to sleep too.

Ruby then walks up and looks around to see that her sister is gone. "I guess it's time to get up and get to work." Ruby said still tired, she got up and she started getting ready, Ruby then left the room looking for anyone that is here. Ruby looked in the dining hall to find Crimson Eating with Scarlet, Ruby decided to join them. "Hey, you two how are you doing this morning?" Ruby said as she entered. Crimson and Scarlet looked at their sister and Ruby walked towards the closes seat and sat down next to Crimson.

"Hey Ruby, I'm doing well. Scarlet was just telling me how she almost beat you yesterday." Crimson said amused that the strongest of the Rose clan almost.

"Yeah, she almost got me that plan would have worked if I hadn't decided to use a Substitution Jutsu, She would have won." Ruby said as she leaned back and rested her feet on the table.

Crimson hit Ruby legs off the table and Ruby looked at Crimson as she sat back down right. "Ruby, you got to keep your feet of the table you're supposed to be the leader, try to learn some manners." Crimson said with a scolding voice.

"Fine, I'll try and learn some manners." Ruby said while pouting.

"I honestly don't know why you're the future leader; you're the youngest but surprisingly the strongest one in the clan." Crimson said.

"What? You mad that I beat you, when you are the oldest one of this family." Ruby said teasingly.

"Ruby would please stop teasing Crimson already." Scarlet said.

"Fine I will stop teasing her then." Ruby said. "I'm going to go and see if there are any missions to do, one of you want to join?"

"I can't, I've got a mission already I got to go to the battlefield with Yang and fight some people from the Ren and Valkyrie clan that are in an alliance with the Schnee clan." Crimson said

"Oh, Okay how about you Scarlet do you want to join?" Ruby said.

"Sure I don't have anything to do right now." Scarlet said kind of bored.

"Okay I'm going to go see mom and see what we got to do." Ruby said as she ran out the room.

Ruby ran down the hallway and looked for her mother, she looked all over the place and she decided to go to the garden and Ruby arrived at the garden and she opened the door and Ruby sees her mother kneel tending to some flowers. "Mother, do we have any missions that I could do?" Ruby asked. Summer looked at her daughter and see stopped tending to the flowers. "Ruby, yes there is a mission that you could do that would help you become a better leader." Summer said. "What is it?" Ruby asked eager to do something to stop this war. "Well, this mission is pretty important you got to go to the Nikos clan and see if we can get an alliance with them." Summer said. Ruby nodded and she got up and then asked who she supposed to talk to. "Who, I'm supposed to talk to when I arrived at their clan manor?" Ruby asked. "When you arrive you go and talk to their leader and their leader's name is Pyrrha Nikos and Go my daughter this will help us with the war." Summer said. Ruby nodded and left to complete this so the war will end faster and Ruby went back to the dining area to find Scarlet and Ruby finds Scarlet in the same spot she went up to her to tell her about the mission details. "Scarlet we have an important mission to do; we have to go to see the Nikos clan and try to form an alliance with them." Ruby said as she grabbed her sister's arm and dragged her to complete the mission as fast as she can.

* * *

><p><strong>Nikos Clan Manor<strong>

Ruby stopped dragging Scarlet around after she begged for an hour to let her go and they arrive at the Manor and when they come into view a member from the Nikos clan showed up and stopped them from moving any further. "Stop! what is your business here?" The clan member said.

"We have business with the leader of this clan." Ruby said seriously. "She should be excepting us."

"Hold on a second." The clan member said as he left to the manor and moments later he can back. "Okay, come in."

Ruby and Scarlet walked in the manor while being escorted by a Clan member. They were escorted to a main lodge area and they open the door to see a girl with fiery red hair and she is wearing this bronze like armor. When they enter the room the girl with the red hair hears them and turns toward them while smiling. "It's nice to see that the Rose clan is here, well shall we get to business then. I'm Pyrrha Nikos the head of this clan and what are your names?" Pyrrha said as she bowed slightly.

"I'm Scarlet Rose the daughter of Summer Rose the head of the Rose clan." Scarlet said as she bowed also.

"And I'm Ruby Rose the daughter of Summer Rose and future leader of the Rose clan." Ruby said as she bowed too.

"Okay, now that introductions are out of the way let's getting to business shall we?" Pyrrha said as she walked to the table in the room and sat down. She motioned for them to sit down; Ruby and Scarlet went and sat down on the opposite side of Pyrrha. "Okay, we are going to have come on to an agreement here, like why should we agree on an alliance? Here are some examples, if we ever needed stuff like money, resources, and help when we need it. Would your clan be able provide this?" Pyrrha said in a serious voice.

"Yes, we would be able to spare our resources, money, and some of our men when the time comes. Also if a battle is proving difficult then I the strongest in my clan will personal help." Ruby said in the most serious tone she could do.

Pyrrha thinking over what she said. _Hmm, I'm going to ask her question it will determine of what my answer is._ Pyrrha thought. "Ruby, I got one question to ask you." Pyrrha said.

"A question? What is it?" Ruby asked.

"Why do you fight in this war?" Pyrrha said as she is watching her closely.

"I fight in this war because I want to stop this unnecessary bloodshed so the Faunus won't have to live in terror of being killed at any second and I also want to change the Schnee clan's view of the Faunus." Ruby said in a dead serious tone.

"Well, my answer is, that we accept your alliance. The Nikos clan shall help the Rose clan when they need it." Pyrrha said.

Ruby and Scarlet walking out of the manor talking about the recent alliance, they stopped as they left the manor. "I didn't think you would be able do that without my help." Scarlet said still kind of surprised.

"Yeah I didn't think I could do it myself either." Ruby said also surprised. "Well now that's done let's go back I want to finish one more mission before nightfall." Ruby said as she started running towards their manor with Scarlet following.

* * *

><p><strong>The Rose Clan Manor<strong>

Ruby said her goodbyes to Scarlet and Ruby went to her mother's room, she knocked on the door and waited for a response after a while she got one and Ruby entered. Ruby walked closer to her mother and gave the report of the last mission. "I've completed the mission and we're in an alliance with the Nikos clan. I also would like another mission." Ruby said.

"That's good my child and I do have a mission I suspect you really want to do. The mission details are you have to go a rescue a Faunus female from these kidnappers this was requested by The White Fang." Summer said. "They are located in the northeast of the Emerald Forest in a cabin."

"Okay I must go as quickly as possible." Ruby said worried for the Faunus. Ruby left the manor and rushed towards the Emerald forest as fast as she can. "I hope this Faunus is okay by the time I get there." Ruby said really worried.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is done and who is this female Faunus Ruby agreed to rescue well you're going to have to wait. I have another side project that I almost finished so if there is any Persona fans reading this you might find it interesting. This is my longest chapter, my goals for each chapter are usually around 2K words and this is like 3k words. if there are any mistakes let me know. Also if you have any questions about this PM me and I'll try my best to answer it or if you enjoyed it or not let me know. As you can see the grammer and the mistakes are still bad, I can't really find someone to help so if someone can help me out that would be great PM me if you want to help.<strong>


	2. The Rescue

**AN: This is the second chapter and it's the rescue of the female Faunus and you might have guessed who it is already. It's either Blake or Velvet or an OC but it's probably not an OC, it took me quite a while to figure out how I should make Scarlet and Crimson. Also it took me a long time to give them names so I decided to name them after the color red just like Ruby. I also replaced Ruby's speed with Shisui's teleport technique if you know who that is.**

* * *

><p>Ruby was rushing through the forest looking for that lone cabin. She looked around and she hears a growl and looks to her side to see a Beowulf jump at her with its claws about to rip apart. Ruby quickly kicked it in the face and stunned it. Ruby then teleports in front and stabs it in the throat. "Stupid Beowulf, I wish they stop getting in my way of my mission." Ruby said angrily. Ruby quickly starts running and she spots a clearing, Ruby stops by a bush to see if this is the right place.<p>

Ruby stealthily walks towards; she looks in one the windows to see a family in front of the fireplace. Ruby walks towards the front door and knocks on the door. Ruby stands there waiting for someone to answer and a female opens the door. "Yes? Can I help you with something?" She asks.

"Yes there is, can you tell me if there is any other cabins in the area?" Ruby asked.

The woman whom Ruby thinks is the mother was thinking if there was any. "I don't think so. Why do you ask?" She asked.

"I'm on a mission, that's all you need to know." Ruby said as she rushed off in the forest to look again and Ruby decided to activate her Sharingan to make her search a little easier. Ruby spots couple chakra signatures in the thick part of the forest. She quickly dashes through the thick part as quickly as she can. "I hope this is the right place this time." Ruby said to her and again she sees a cabin, Ruby teleports next to the cabin to avoid detection. Ruby looks inside to see two people with swords and with a snowflake pattern on their backs.

Ruby moves from that spot and looks in a different window and see looks in the left side of the room to see a tied up girl with brown hair and bunny ears. "Alright, I finally found her." Ruby getting excited but that excitement quickly died when she sees another person tied up too. Ruby teleports inside and grabs both of them and then teleports them out of there. They ended on top of a branch. They both were in panic trying to escape but Ruby stopped them and tried to calm them down.

"Don't' worry; I'm here to rescue you two. I'm from the Rose clan if that makes you feel better." Ruby said in a calming voice. They both nodded and stopped trying to escape and Ruby stands up looks at the cabin.

She does some hand seals and holds up her hand and the girl with black starts speaking. "What are you doing?" She asked wondering what she was doing.

"I'm making sure they never kidnap anyone ever again." Ruby answered and after a while fire appeared in front of Ruby's hand and it changes into a ball of energy. "Fire Style: Earthly Destruction" Ruby said as it fired a laser like blast into the cabin, it exploded into ball of fire and Ruby lowered handed.

**(AN: I'm trying to come up with some overpowered move so that is the best I can think of right now. It is a super concentrated fire attack that explodes on impact, If it isn't overpowered then I'm going to have to think of something overpowered and if you haven't figured it out Ruby's supposed to be the Madara of this world and if you don't know who he is, he's the most overpowered person I have seen in an anime.)**

Ruby turns towards the rescued people and she went to untied them both. They the girl with brown hair starts talking to Ruby. "Are you really from the Rose clan?" She asked in a very shy like manner.

Ruby smiles a bit understanding their disbelief, she nodded and started talking. "Yes, I'm from the Rose clan, look." Ruby said as she showed her the Rose clan symbol that's on her shoulder. They both relax a bit after they see it and Ruby started wondering if they had any place to stay.

"Do you two have any place to go that I can take you two?" Ruby wondered if they had a place since they're both Faunus. They both said no, Ruby started wondering if they don't mind if they stayed with her for now on. "Do you two want to stay with me? I can make sure you're safe." Ruby said and they both hesitated, one of them started talking to Ruby.

"How can you make sure that I'm safe?" The girl with black hair said with disbelief even if she was from the Rose clan they.

"Of course I can make sure you're both safe, because I'm the future leader of the Rose clan. You get to stay in the most secure place in Vale." Ruby said hoping they would agree with her. They started think if they should go or not but they thought they would be safe if they went with her.

"I can also train you two. So you can protect yourselves in the future, for when you want to go out." Ruby always happy to help out a Faunus and they both agreed to go with Ruby. She grabbed them and teleported them, so they can get back and Ruby decided to ask them their names having forgot to ask before. "So what are your names? Since we're going to be living together might as well get to know you two." She hoped they're in the mood to talk.

"My name is Velvet Scarlatina." Velvet said a little shy.

"I'm Blake Belladonna." Blake said hoping no one would come after them.

"I'm Ruby Rose, nice to meet you both." Ruby said pretty happy and she had this warm feeling inside her when she is around them. Ruby decided it was her mind telling her they're going to be good friends.

* * *

><p><strong>The Rose Clan Manor<strong>

Ruby walked them inside and told them to stay in the lobby area while she went to see her mother. Ruby knocked on her mother's door and walked in after she got the ok. "Mother I finished the job, also there was more than one Faunus kidnapped and I rescued both of them."

"That's good. Where are they now?" Summer asked.

"They're in the lobby area, I also request they if they can stay with us." Ruby asked hoping they could.

Summer started smiling at what Ruby requested. 'Ruby must like those two Faunus girls if she wants them to stay here.' Summer thought. "Yes Ruby, they can stay as long as they like." Summer said.

Ruby started smiling and she thanked her mother, Ruby left to go show Velvet and Blake around the manor so they can be familiar with the place. "Okay this is the garden area, maybe you could attend to the flowers if you like doing this kind of stuff. Also mother would love the company." Ruby said as she continued onward. "This the dining area where you can eat if you ever feel hungry, don't worry about cooking it one of the staff would be more than happy to cook you something." Ruby said as she looked at both of them then continued with the tour. "This is will be where you are going to be sleeping." Ruby said happily as she looked at Blake and Velvet they both looked amazed at how nice the place looked like and Ruby was kind of confused so she decided to ask them. "Why are you amazed at how the place looks?"

Blake decided to answer it. "Because we're not use this kind of lifestyle and we're Faunus remember, we don't even know how the average life is like with being chased because we might steal or kill someone for something." Blake said with a hint of sadness.

"Oh right, I'm sorry I forgot that not everyone can live like this." Ruby said kind of ashamed of herself.

Both Blake and Velvet smiled at Ruby and told her it was OK, both Blake and Velvet sat on their beds and was surprised at how soft it was. Ruby joined them and sat on the bed with Velvet. "So what are you guys going to do, just stay here to be safe or do you want to train with me and try to end this war together" Ruby asked them both.

They both started thinking on what they decided to do and Velvet put her hands on Ruby's and looked in her eyes "I'm going to train with you saved me so it's only right for me to help you out." Velvet said in a pretty serious tone and Ruby blushed a bit but it quickly went away. Blake was watching them closely and also decided to train with them. "Alright I'm in too." Blake said snapping both of them out of their thoughts.

"Oh OK, then when should we start your training? I'll be happy to help and if you don't mind, I'll get my sister to join and if doesn't want to help I'll make her" Ruby said getting excited as she slammed her fist in her hand.

"Um, I don't mind" Velvet said kind of shy not used to people being nice to her.

"Okay, when should we start?" Ruby asked as she looked at them.

They both started thinking and Velvet walked towards Blake and asking her when a good time for training started. Ruby was standing there looking at both of them, talking with each and after a while they both stop and looked at Ruby. "How about we start tomorrow?" Blake decided to speak up.

"Okay you two should rest it's going to be hard training session tomorrow." Ruby said as she walked out of the room towards her on room. Ruby opened her door to her room and she spotted her sister sitting on her bed. Scarlet looked at the door to see her sister and she smiled.

"Hey Ruby, how was your mission?" Scarlet asked.

Ruby fell on top her bed and looked at Scarlet. "It was great; I made some friends because of it." Ruby said as she started yawning. Scarlet smiled a bit before she went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day Training Yard<strong>

Ruby, Scarlet, Blake, and Velvet walked towards the middle of the private training yard, Ruby turned around and looked at Blake and Velvet. "Okay, what should we start with again?" Ruby said as she started thinking. "Oh yeah, we started with your chakra is." Ruby said as she reached inside her back pocket for charka paper. Ruby pulled out the paper and handed on to both of them. "Okay, what you're supposed to do is try to let some of your chakra flow into the paper." Ruby said as she pulled one out too. "It lets us know what we should train you two in, here let me show you."

Ruby started to concentrate on the paper and after a few seconds the paper burned up. "You see if it burns you have a fire element, if you have a wind it cuts it in half. If you have an earth element it turns into dust and crumbles, if you a have water it get soaked. Finally if you have a lightning nature it will wrinkle."

Ruby started watching them try and do it themselves. Ruby watched Blake's Rip in half. "So yours is Wind. Okay we're going have to find someone who is an Wind Style Expert." Ruby started to think if anyone matched what they need. "Scarlet do you know anyone like that?" Ruby walked next to Scarlet.

Scarlet started thinking if anyone she knew even knows wind style. Scarlet started pacing around before she came to a halt. She raised her hand up before she spoke grabbing everyone's attention. "I think I do know someone." Ruby got off the ground and looked at Scarlet. "Who is it then?" Ruby dusted herself off.

"My friend, Sun Wukong." Scarlet started walking off, but Ruby stopped her and she looked at Ruby.

Ruby looked at everyone, then to Scarlet. "Okay, we'll get him after they get better control of their power."

Ruby looked at Velvet and noticed her paper is soaked. "So yours is water." Ruby walked closer to her. "Good thing, I know someone who knows Water Style." Ruby walked away from Velvet and closer to Blake. "Come on, this going to be the hard part, so let's get at it then."

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip One Month<strong>

Ruby watched as Scarlet was teaching them how to do the hand signs properly. "Okay, I think it's time to start with the Jutsu." Scarlet stops what she is doing then walks towards Ruby. "So you should go and get Sun." Ruby sat on the ground and started to admire the sky as Scarlet started running off.

After ten minutes of waiting Velvet sat down next to Ruby and looked at her. "Hey Ruby, who is my teacher? You haven't told me who yet." Ruby looked at her also before her attention went back to the sky. "Someone I met a long time ago." Ruby got up after noticing Scarlet and Sun walking towards them. "Her name is Coco; she has Earth and Water Style."

Ruby walked closer to Scarlet to tell her something. "Hey, I got to go and get someone to help out to Velvet." Scarlet nodded as Ruby ran towards the last known location of Coco.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's the second chapter for you guys I will be focusing on this a little bit more. My writing may have changed a bit, that's because I learned some stuff when I was half way done this.<strong>


	3. Training and Unlocking New Power

**AN: I really put some thought into what style of chakra both Blake and Velvet. Like with Velvet getting Water Style, because you know water is calm and at any moment it can become very deadly. Blake gets wind because she's stealthy like the wind and can be dangerous without knowing it. I also decided to add the Bijuu, Because I'm trying to keep any move I put into here true to what actually helped create it. I also don't know if I should keep calling them Bijuu or Tailed Beast, since everyone in here speaks English I'll just call them Tailed Beast. That's all I got to say, but read and review let me know if I'm getting better or something like that.**

* * *

><p>Ruby ran through the city of Vale looking for Coco, she noticed someone in brown walking down the street. Ruby ran towards the person hoping it is Coco, she turned the corner looking around and she spotted her walking in to a shop.<p>

Ruby opened the door looking around for Coco, when suddenly she felt something grab her and slam her against the wall. Ruby opened her eyes and noticed its Coco. "Coco! I have been looking for you." Coco let go after realizing who it is.

"Ruby! Why have you been looking for me?"

"I'm training someone to become a strong, so they can protect themselves."

"What do you need help with?"

"Well… I don't really know any Water Style." Coco nodded as she walked out the store with Ruby.

Ruby explained everything as they made their way to their private training grounds. Once they came into view of the training grounds Ruby noticed Blake training with Sun and she also noticed that there's more than one Blake. Ruby and Coco walked up to them, Ruby looked around for Velvet and she spotted her sitting under a tree.

"Hey Velvet, come over here!" Velvet opened her eyes to see that Ruby finally arrived.

"There you are, Ruby"

Velvet ran up to them and stopped as she noticed someone else is with her. "Who's this? Is this my teacher?"

"Yeah, Velvet meet Coco."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same."

"Okay, I'm going to check on Blake."

Ruby walked to the training Faunus, before she got close to them one of the Blake's noticed and went to get the original Blake. "Huh Oh, Ruby you took your sweet time to get back.

"Yeah... it took me quite a while to find her. By the way, how did learn something like that? Also what type of clones are does?"

"Oh, These are shadow clones and I learned these because Sun created it, also I'm a pretty quick learner."

"Yeah, I made it so not much chakra is wasted, so pretty much anyone can use."

"Cool, I might have to learn that some day. Okay, let's get back into training."

"Okay Blake, since you learned the shadow clones in a few hour, let's learn one of the techniques I know."

As soon as Sun started doing hand seals, Ruby activated her Sharingan and started watching. Sun finished his hand seals. "Wind Style: Cutting Whirlwind" Sun started to inhale air and he started to exhale and as he exhaled a vortex formed. The vortex flew to a tree, cutting it in half and Sun turned towards the others. "There, that's how you do it."

"You mean like this!" Ruby said out of nowhere as a vortex flew by Sun, he turned around and watched it fly, but it started change direction and fly up. "Looks like I know how to do it, I just need more training."

* * *

><p><strong>Rose Clan Manor<strong>

The weeks go by as everyone trained to try and become stronger then they were before, Ruby sat in the lobby waiting for Blake, Velvet, Sun, and Coco. Ruby stared at the ceiling and she heard some footsteps coming closer to her. Ruby noticed Velvet, Sun, and Coco walk down the hallway. "Hey, where's Blake?"

"Oh, Blake studying something and she said she'll join us later."

Ruby nodded as she got up and walked out with everyone, they got to the training field. "Hey Ruby, thanks for letting us stay here."

"Your welcome and Sun, do you know any move that might be good combo with fire?"

"I think I got the thing you need."

"Wind Style: Divine Wind" Four pillars of air started to form as he closed his fist the pillars slammed into each other.

"Okay, I'm going to try that." Pillars of air start to form and Ruby fired a couple of fire balls at it, she tried to slam them together, but nothing is working. The Jutsu started to waver and disappear the Jutsu cancels and Ruby slouches in defeat.

"Don't worry Ruby, just keep practicing and you will d it eventually."

"Yeah, I'll just keep trying." Again she forms the pillars to try and master her combo.

Ruby falls down on the ground from using chakra, she tried catching her breath. Ruby looked around and noticed Blake is here trying to do something, so she decided to watch. Blake had her hand out while her other hand held on her wrist, Ruby started to notice a small blue ball begin to form, but it disappeared. Ruby got up and walked up to her to see what she is working on.

"Hey Blake, when did you get here?"

Blake jumped a bit and turned around to look at Ruby. "I got here a few hours ago."

"Oh, I didn't notice you were here. One more thing, what were you doing? It looks like you were trying to do something."

"That, Um... I'm trying to work on something, I'll show you it when I'm doing." Ruby nodded as she started to back home.

"Okay, come one let's go back for now."

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip One Year<strong>

Blake, Velvet, and Scarlet started resting after their long fight they had with Scarlet. "Good job, you guys did great. You're getting stronger each day."

Blake and Velvet started to smile at their friends words, but they both started to feel somewhat sad as they thought of Ruby being as a friend, but they shrugged it off.

"Even you Scarlet, you also trained with them didn't you."

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice."

"Trying to become stronger than me with out noticing. Well yo bad " Ruby started to laugh.

Ruby stopped as she noticed one of her clan member, she turned to him wondering why he's running to her. He stops running and kneels in front of Ruby. "Lady Ruby! I have an important message!"

"What is it?"

"It's your mother! Lady Summer and Lady Crimson went on a mission into the forest of Forever Fall. They were ambushed by the Winchester Clan along with Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark are also there!"

"What! They're both in trouble!"

"Yes, they also requested your help."

"I got to go quick! Everyone, can you help me with this?" Ruby panicked as everyone nodded and ran off to the forest of Forever Fall. "Good, I got to go get Yang."

* * *

><p><strong>The Forest of Forever Fall<strong>

Everyone ran through the forest as they got closer they hear a battle going on somewhere ahead. They came into a clearing with a lot of dead people on the ground as they look into the middle they notice Summer and Crimson fighting everyone as best they can. Ruby jumped at one of them and punched him in the face as hard as she can, everyone else started fighting elsewhere and Ruby started countering everyone of the enemies attacks.

Scarlet started firing fire balls at a huge crowd of them as they, Blake sends whirlwinds that deeply slashed through the armor and injuring them. Ruby kicked one of them into a group of them as she teleported a couple of times to try and find her mother. Ruby spotted someone fighting a bunch of enemy forces by themselves, she quickly stopped herself and fired a fire ball at the crowd hoping to thin them down enough. Ruby heard her sister Crimson thank her as she continued fighting the rest of them.

Ruby again looked around wondering why she can't find her mother in the crowd of people, after minutes of fighting and searching she spotted something familiar. "Mom! We came to help!"Ruby sliced at everyone who is near her, Ruby noticed Velvet had a lot more enemies than everyone else. She quickly rushed over there to help her out, one of the enemies jumped up and tried to kick her in the face. Velvet turned around and noticed it to late as the kick hit and knocked her to the ground, they went to finish off Velvet and she closed her eyes waiting for the blade to stab her, but then suddenly heard fire and screaming. Velvet opened her eyes to see Ruby smiling as she held out her hand Velvet accepted it and got up.

"T-thank you, Ruby."

"No problem." Ruby ran around to see if anyone is in need of help._ 'This is weird, why is there so many of them?' _

The battle raged on for hours as everyone is getting very tired, Ruby having a lot more chakra and stamina than the others wasn't as tired. Ruby was kicked into the ground, he tried to stab her, but she teleported above and sliced stabbed him in the back. Ruby noticed three guys run by her as she finished off a guy she watched carefully and she noticed who they are. "Crap! Where were they?!'

Ruby ran at them as they were already in combat with her mom, Ruby stopped as another group of guys came to stall her. Dove slashed at her legs, but Summer dodged and blocked the attack coming from Sky and Summer kicked Sky in the face and rolled out of there. Russel tried to stab her, but that was also blocked and some other clan members joined in the fight against Summer. They kept barraging her with attacks and Summer tried to block or evade them, but they were so many they ended up making scratches and minor cuts.

Crimson, Scarlet, and Ruby finished of there fights and started to rush over to her mom. Summer was in the middle of blocking to swords Dove decided this was the perfect time to strike and stabbed her in the back. All three children of Summer shocked at what they see, Yang also shocked and she looked at Ruby and noticed her eyes started to change from there normal Sharingan to a strange design.

"Mother!" Ruby and the others ran towards them.

"Okay, our job is finished! Retreat!" Dove order everyone to get out of here.

Ruby dropped next to her mom and she lifted her as she deactivated her Sharingan, Summer noticed something about her Sharingan and started to smile. "Ruby... looks like y-you unlocked a new power." Summer started to cough out blood and Ruby started to panic. "I haven't taught you yet, have I?" Summer again started coughing.

"The new power you unlocked is called The Mangekyou Sharingan... Ruby, there's one request I have."

"What is it?" Ruby said as she couldn't control the tears flowing out of her. Summer leaned closer to Ruby's ear and started to whisper something to her and Ruby's eyes widen. Summer smiled at Ruby before body went limp.

"Mom? Mom?! Mom! Don't go!"

Yang ran up to Ruby and dropped next to her, she hugged Ruby to try and calm her down knowing what her new power could do if she gets to emotionally. "Ruby, calm down we got to get out here. We don't know if they're going to come back."

Yang got up and placed her hand on her shoulder, Ruby looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "Come on, I'll take Summer's body so we can give her proper burial."

Ruby slowly got up and stared at the ground before she started following everyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I tried to make that at least somewhat emotional, but I probably failed at it. Whatever I'll just keep trying and I know how write something like this someday.<strong>


	4. The Battle Between Two Clans

****AN: I hope you enjoy this.****

* * *

><p>Ruby walked towards the sounds of destruction and she passed a tree and looked up at the enormous Tailed Beast attacking her clan members. Ruby sighed as she walked closer to it, the tailed beast stopped and turn to her.<p>

"Human, you're the first person to walk towards me with no fear. You think you can stop me?"

"What's there to be afraid of? Besides I can take you on."

"Don't sound so cocky!" It fired two fire balls at Ruby and she jumped out of there, Ruby calmly walked to the Tailed Beast. It tried to attack again, but noticed fireball flying at its head and it swung its tail at it to stop it from hitting anything. The Tailed Beast looked back to try and find her again, it noticed something moving towards it. The Tailed Beast felt something grab its neck and it slammed it to the ground.

"What!?" It looked up and noticed a giant blue human like figure holding it down with only the top half showing. It lifted the tailed beast and throws it into a cliff; the tailed beast gets up and looks at the girl inside the blue human like figure. The tailed beast noticed her smiling and it started getting angry.

"You dare mock me!" The tailed beast opened its mouth and mass amount of chakra started to concentrate into a single point. Ruby stopped smiling and started thinking of anyway to stop this. The Tailed Beast fired it and Ruby last minute thinking deflected off its arm. The figure shattered at the impact from the attack and the Tailed Beast watched the attack fly towards the air. Its eyes widen when it noticed multiple fire balls flying downwards at it and it tried to block most of them with its tail. They hit one after another and the final one hit, it felt something hit it in the face and noticed the blue figure is back.

"Now, stay down." Ruby looked at it, the Tailed Beast started getting up, but Ruby used her eyes and trapped it inside a genjutsu and fell back down.

"Ugh..." Ruby placed her hands over her and the blue figure started to dissolve away. Ruby looks at her hands only to noticed that her vision is starting to blur and she closed her hands into a fist.

"Now, let's get a host for it." Ruby ordered one of the clan members.

"We'll get Pyrrha Nikos." Ruby walked away as she placed her hand over one of her eyes.

Ruby walked down the forest as she looked at her hand trying to regain her vision. Ruby heard someone calling her name and she turned around to see Scarlet running at her.

"Ruby! Are you OK?"

"Kind of, but I'll be better once I get home." Scarlet started help her to make sure she's OK.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose Clan Manor<strong>

Scarlet set Ruby into her bed to let her rest and She left to go get her some water. Scarlet bumped into Crimson and she looked at her. "Hey Scarlet, how's Ruby doing?"

"She has been better, but she's doing OK and I'm just going to care for her until she gets better."

"What caused this anyway?"

"She fought one of the Tailed Beasts."

"What!? Which one did this?"

"It was the two tails."

"She was able to take on the two tails!?"

"Yeah... I'm going to take care of Ruby, I'll see you later."

Scarlet left to get everything she needed to help her sister and she started to look for the supplies needed to help her. Scarlet found everything she needed to fix Ruby up and after she started to go to Ruby she bumped into Velvet.

"Velvet! Can you help me?"

"Uh... With what?"

"Ruby fought the two tails and your healing skills will really help."

"What!? Of course I'll help!"

Scarlet and Velvet walk towards Ruby's room and they open the door to Ruby's room. They placed everything on the table and started to check for any injuries. Scarlet started to treat for any wounds they found and she finished treating and moved out of the way for Velvet to start healing.

Ruby opened her eyes and noticed the sun is raising, she got up and rubbed her eyes. Ruby noticed someone was sleeping next to her, Ruby blinked a couple of times before she realized it was Velvet. Ruby smiled as she got up and lifted her up in her arms and carried Velvet to her bed.

Velvet started mumbling and moved closer to Ruby as she was being carried to her room. Ruby couldn't help but laugh quietly and Velvet started to move again, Velvet started rubbing her eyes and she opened them, Velvet noticed she was being carried. Velvet looked around to see Ruby carrying her and she started to blush, Ruby smiled at her as opened the door to Velvet's room.

Ruby smiled at Velvet as she noticed that she was wake. "Morning, sleepy head." Ruby joked around as she careful placed her on the bed.

"Um... M-morning."

"Come on, you look tired go back to sleep."

"Um... Okay."

Ruby walked out and waved to Velvet before she closed the door, Ruby walked down the hallway.

"Ruby!" Ruby wondered who said that as she turned around and then she suddenly felt someone wrap their arms around her.

"Ruby! You're OK! I'm glad." Blake let go of her and looked at her in the eye.

"Blake? Don't worry, I'm fine."

Blake noticed that her eyes look clouded and she started to think of why they're in that condition, but couldn't think of any at the top of her head.

"Why did you fight it by yourself?"

"Because, we needed more power to stop this war."

"Please don't get into too much trouble."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Ruby and Blake sat down in front of the Manor and staring at the sky, Blake looked at Ruby and placed her hand on top of hers. Ruby looked at Blake for second before smiling at her and Blake started to get nervous.

"Blake? Is there something wrong?"

"It's nothing!"

"Uh... Okay then."

"It's just that I..." Blake whispered.

"Well I got go, there's a lot of stuff to do."

Blake watched Ruby run off into the woods and she looked down into the ground with a downed expression and she decided to go back inside. Blake looked back at the woods before she went inside. "Please don't push yourself too much."

Ruby ran through the forest suddenly someone appeared next to her and they both stopped. Ruby noticed the clan symbol on him and she wondered why he came to her.

"Lady Ruby! Our forces are in trouble!"

"What is it?"

"It's the Schnee Clan, their leader decided to stop us."

"I'll be their as quick as I can!"

* * *

><p><strong>The Valley of Vale<strong>

Ruby ran as fast as she can, she started thinking of why their leader decided to attack. _'I hope everyone's OK.'_ Ruby thought as she past through all the trees in the area and ran through a grassland.

Ruby arrived at the battle and noticed a lot of her clansmen are either dead or very injured. Ruby ran to the nearest person and asked them where the Schnee leader is.

"You where's the Schnee leader?"

"Over there."

Ruby ran up the hill and noticed a small army after a single person, Ruby ran down the hill and once she got to everybody she ordered everyone to retreat. Everyone stopped and turned to the voice, they lowered their weapons and started to leave. The girl in white started wondering why everyone is leaving and the girl noticed someone in red walking towards her.

"May I ask your name?" The girl in white asked politely.

"I'm Ruby Rose."

"Well, I'm Weiss Schnee the new leader of the Schnee Clan."

"New Clan leader? Whatever I have to stop you."

"I'm sorry, but I'll win today. I need to stop this stupid war."

Ruby appeared in front of Weiss and tried to punch her in the face, but she dodged and sent a couple of strikes in Ruby's stomach. Ruby landed on her feet and looked back up, Ruby last second dodged Weiss's kick and she grabbed her leg and through her into some rocks. Weiss got up and ran at Ruby only for her to dodge her attacks, Weiss tried to kick her in the head for it to be block. Weiss kicked her in the stomach and sent her flying. Weiss started to forming a shield that appeared as their clan symbol after noticing fire balls flying at her. Weiss watched carefully so she doesn't get surprised with any more tricks and Ruby appeared behind and she decided to go for the head. Ruby went for the punch, but it was stopped by the same shield, but its not as big.

"Nice try." Weiss then quickly strikes her a couple of times and Ruby quickly recovered, Ruby jumped up in the air sent a couple of fire ball at Weiss. She dodged them and ran towards her before she could do anything. Weiss punched her in the stomach and a circle appeared with their clan symbol, it exploded and sent Ruby flying into a couple of rocks. Weiss started to form multiple spears made out of ice and they all surround the red haired girl. Weiss sent them at her wanting to finish this quickly and they started flying at Ruby and Weiss started to smile, but she noticed something glowing blue. A blue figure came out of the smoke and started to roar, Weiss started getting ready for anything.

"I can't believe she can use the Susanoo!" The Susanoo started to dissolve and Ruby appeared in front of Weiss and punched her in the face. Weiss does a back flip and lands on her feet, she quickly attacks with precision. Ruby punches her across the face and in the stomach, she tries to kick in the face, but it gets block. Weiss grabs her leg and pulls her closer to her and Weiss slams her head into the ground. A blue ribcage and arm appears, the arm swings it sword it summons and Weiss blocks it with her shield. The force of the hit sent Weiss flying back and she places her hand together.

"Ice Style: Ice Dragon!"

A dragon appears behind Ruby and she quickly turns around to try and destroy it. Electricity starts to form around her hand and she jumps towards it, Ruby hits it with the attack and cutting it in half.

"Chidori!" Ruby said as the attack disappeared and Weiss appeared above her punches her again and the same symbol appeared. It exploded and sent Ruby flying straight into the ground. Weiss landed on the ground and walked to the girl lying on the ground she extended her hand out for the red haired girl to accept.

"Come on, let's stop this war."

"Only if you promise to stop mistreating the Faunus."

"Deal." Ruby reached out and accepted her hand, she got up and they shake each others hand to settle their agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope enjoy and I made Ruby know the Chidori because she needed a short range attack. If you want to know Ruby and Weiss's battle style, Ruby's relies on speed and power, like the show where Ruby relies on her speed and the power of her weapon. Weiss is like Ruby's, but she's more like speed and precision. Leave a review and let me know what you think and if you have any questions PM me or leave a review.<strong>


End file.
